earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Debug Menu
Debug Menus are user interfaces that allow the user to change a game's internal state. They are often used by the developers to easily test various parts of the game. EarthBound's debug menu can be accessed by using the Debug Menu Access Point in Onett. It can also be accessed using certain codes if the game is played in an emulator and "using" the ATM Card.https://starmen.net/mother2/gameinfo/debug1/ How to use the Debug Menu * P-TiNStTI: Party Configuration ** KWER: Add party member *** NS: Ness *** P-R: Paula *** ZeF: Jeff *** P-: Poo *** P-K-: Pokey *** PtK-: Picky *** IN: King *** TN-: Tony *** BR-NMNK-: Bubble Monkey *** DNZyNMN: Dungeon Man *** FRINGMN 1: Flying Man *** FRINGMN 2: Flying Man *** FRINGMN 3: Flying Man *** FRINGMN 4: Flying Man *** FRINGMN 5: Flying Man ** HZS: Remove party member *** To remove a party member input the position they are in. For instance, put 1 to remove the first party member, 2 to remove the second, etc. * TKSyZyUTI: Status Ailments of party members ** First select your target party member. *** KNKU: Heal party member's health *** DIY: Diamondized *** HKK: Nausea *** NtSyByU: Sunstroke *** KNK: Mushroomized *** H-MStK: Homesick *** PPHRS: Decrease PP points *** KZT: Unconscious *** SBR: Paralyzed *** MUDK: Poisoned *** KZ: Cold *** TRTK: Possessed *** HPHRS: Decrease HP points * OKNNStTI: Money ** GNKU MNTN: Increase your ATM to the maximum. ** SyZKN MNTN: Increases your on-hand cash to the maximum. ** SyZKN StTI: Manually increase the amount of cash on hand ** SyZKN 0DR: Decreases your on-hand cash to zero * MSYUNSKRPT: Services ** ESKRG OTDK: Escargo Express delivery (may crash the game) ** ESKRG AZKR: Escargo Express pickup (may crash the game) ** MtHPZ OTDK: Mach Pizza ** YMDRY: ATM Machine ** E-G STtK: The man in Deep Darkness who lends you money. * HINTY: Hint Man hints ** Enter the value of the hint. * STMI: Shows item descriptions ** Enter the value of the item. * HNTTZ: Marks the locations of the six Hint Men on your map. * GtZStTI: Items ** GtZKWER: Give item *** Enter the value of the item ** ZyUYUGtZ: Give special item *** Enter the value of the item ** GtZMNTN: Get the max of one item ** GtZSKZy: Clear inventory ** AZKRSyMNTN: Add items in Escargo Express ** AZKRSyKR: Clear items in Escargo Express ** SlKyUBK: Get the best equipment for all characters. * IDU: Go to a location ** OntT: Onett ** T-SN: Twoson ** HHMR: Happy Happy Village ** GFRDtD: Peaceful Rest Valley ** SR-K: Threed ** UiNT-Z: Winters ** ST-NBR-: Saturn Valley ** HMTKT: Belch's Factory ** DKDKSBK: Dusty Dunes Desert ** Fo-SID: Fourside ** M-NSID: Moonside ** SM-Z: Summers ** RNM: Dalaam ** SKRB: Scaraba ** MKyU: Deep Darkness ** GM: Tenda Village ** TTiTIRK: Lost Underworld ** MZKNT: Magicant ** GNZISITI: Cave of the Past (present version) ** KKSITIKK: Cave of the Past (past version) * RBRAtP: Change the level of the members of your party ** ZNIN: Every party member. *** Enter level value. ** HTR: Only one party member. *** Enter level value. * IBNT: Go to event (such as when Pokey's letter arrives at the end of the game, or right after you rescue Paula). ** Enter event ID. * SUND: Sound test ** BGM: Full songs. Will replace the area's currently playing song. *** Enter song ID. ** SE: Sound effects *** Enter sound effect ID. ** EFFECT: Unknown * TRP-T: Test teleporting. You will always teleport to Saturn Valley. ** Enter zero to cancel. ** Enter one to do PSI Teleport a ** Enter two to do PSI Teleport b ** Entering any other number will crash the game External links * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debug_menu * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9nPqQsnWBs&t=140s * Daryel M. Bush's EarthBound Debug Menu Guide References Category:EarthBound